How To Save A Life
by xNJx
Summary: Parce que entre deux vies sauvées, ils avaient réussi à s'aimer / Steve Rogers, chirurgien accablé par le travail, père et divorcé, passe la plupart de son temps à l'hôpital. C'est d'ailleurs là bas qu'il rencontrera Tony Stark, patient dont il tombe doucement sous le charme... /OS/UA/ M langage, scènes/ STONY/


**How To Save A Life :**

...

Steve soupira en se passant de l'eau sur le visage.

Dans la salle de garde, des collègues profitaient d'une accalmie évidente pour se reposer. Lui était trop fatigué pour dormir. Paradoxal, c'est sûr. Il n'avait pas su sauver une petite fille qui avait eu un accident de voiture. Son père était mort sur le coup. Mais Steve ne pouvait -n'arrivait- pas s'en remettre.

Son métier consistait à sauver des vies. Pas à les prendre.

Et puis, cette petite fille avait le même âge que Sharon, sa petit qu'il avait eu avec Peggy, son ex femme.

Il décida de s'allonger un peu, la journée ne faisait que commencer et il ne voulait pas risquer de tomber de sommeil en pleine journée. Au Central Hospital of New York, les journées étaient remplies, mouvementées et rythmées. Un peu comme la ville qui ne dormait jamais, qui battait de façon incessante et continue avec son cœur de Big Apple.

Steve ressentait aussi ces battements dans son boulot. Il y passait des heures, des journées même. Il rentrait parfois à peine chez lui qu'il repartait aussitôt.

Mais il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Oui, même si une journée, comme celle ci par exemple, commençait de façon macabre. Tout de même, en tant que chirurgien en chirurgie générale, il parvenait à sauver beaucoup de vies Il était pour eux ''un héros'', et les patients devenaient parfois des amis, ils s'accrochaient.

Ce jour là, Steve fut bipé en consultation. Il entra dans une des chambres standarde de l'hôpital, et aperçut un homme qui devait tout juste entrer dans la quarantaine, cheveux châtains, yeux noisette, bouc élégant soulignant une mâchoire ferme. Il semblait tout à fait normal, sans maux apparents, s'entend.

Steve consulta son dossier après l'avoir salué, et prit par la même occasion connaissance de qui il était, ainsi de ce qui l'amenait ici.

« Vache, vous êtes vraiment médecin ? J'aurais dit bodybuilder, vu la carrure. Waw, ces épaules, ça doit en demander du travail. Comment vous trouvez le temps ? Non, attendez, la vraie question est de savoir si votre blouse, c'est du sur mesure, j'veux dire, avec les muscles. »

Ok. Bon. Vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait débité les mots, il était clairement stressé. Par l'opération, bien sûr.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. C'est une opération de routine, je l'ai déjà pratiquée de nombreuses fois. »

L'homme soupira, renifla, puis demanda : « Vous allez me voir à poil ? »

Steve sourit.

« Monsieur Stark, tout va bien se passer. On se revoit tout à l'heure. »

…

Et l'opération se passa extrêmement bien, sans encombre. Steve quitta le patient et fonça à son autre opération en attente. Une fois celle ci terminée, Steve retourna voir le patient Stark.

Ce dernier était éveillé et regardait la télévision, un programme qui avait l'air de l'accabler d'ennui. Ainsi, lorsqu'il aperçut le Docteur Rogers entrer dans sa chambre, son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire.

« Hey salut doc' »

« Monsieur Stark, vous- »

« Oh non, par pitié ! Pas de Monsieur Stark. De une, ça me vieillit, et de deux vous avez vu à l'intérieur de moi aujourd'hui, donc on peut dire qu'on se connaît bien. »

Steve le regarda pendant un moment, avant de reprendre :

« Comment vous sentez vous, Anthony ? »

Tony fit la grimace. « Il n'y avait que mon père pour m'appeler Anthony. Et je le détestais. Vous, je vous aime bien, alors ce sera Tony. »

Steve sourit doucement : « Bien. Tony, comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Relativement bien, même si j'ai la dalle et que je suis fatigué. »

Steve l'informa qu'un repas allait bien être servi, et qu'il pourrait se reposer. Puis, lorsqu'il voulut quitter la chambre -parce que bon, il fallait bien qu'il rentre chez lui aussi-, Tony le héla.

« Vous voulez pas rester un peu ? »

Steve le fixa à nouveau, espérant que l'intensité de son regard lui ferait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas . Mais Steve était trop gentil et SURTOUT avec ses patients.

« Je pourrais sortir quand ? » demanda Tony.

Steve le regarda à nouveau. Les mains de Tony tremblaient légèrement. Il...avait peur de l'hôpital. C'était ce que Steve pendait, en fait.

« Pour l'appendicectomie, il vous faudra attendre minimum deux jours avant de pouvoir quitter l'établissement. » lui répondit calmement Steve.

Le médecin vint s'asseoir un instant sur le fauteuil près du lit du patient. Il soupira d'aise. Tony le remarqua.

« Vous viendrez me voir ? Je veux dire, je sais que vous avez du boulot de malade, de dingue et tout, mais vous viendrez hein ? Me voir ? »

Steve sourit.

« Bien sûr. Vous êtes mon patient, Tony. »

Ensuite, Tony lui parla de son boulot, de son entreprise. Il lui déclara que c'était relativement le seul point positif qu'il voyait dans son petit séjour à l'hosto, pouvoir manquer le travail. Puis il questionna Steve. Ce dernier tenta des réponses les plus professionnelles possibles. C'était le boulot, et le cadre qui lui imposait cela.

Finalement, le repas de Tony arriva, et Steve quitta la pièce silencieusement.

…

Steve ne rentra pas chez lui ce soir là. Il était vingt-et-une heures.

« PAPA ! » s'exclama Sharon, ses cheveux blonds flottant gracieusement autour de son visage enfantin.

« Ma poupée ! » sourit Steve, en l'attrapant à la volée, alors qu'elle courait vers lui. Il la souleva aisément du sol, la fit tourner un peu et la reposa.

Peggy arriva dans l'entrée, un torchon dans les mains.

« Elle vient juste de finir de dîner. Tu peux rester un peu avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher, » dit-elle.

Steve aimait toujours Peggy, et ils savaient tous les deux que Peggy l'aimait aussi. Enfin, ce qu'elle détestait, c'était son travail. Un travail encombrant qui lui pompait toutes ses heures. Steve partait trop tôt, revenait trop tard, ou plusieurs jours plus tard.

Peggy n'avait plus eu la forte de le supporter.

Steve entra dans la maison en lui souriant doucement.

Il allait profiter de cette belle soirée avec sa fille.

…

Le lendemain, Steve arriva de bonne humeur au boulot. Il salua ses collègues, prit connaissances des informations de la nuit et se mit au boulot. Plusieurs patients l'attendaient déjà, des opérations, des consultations.

Puis vint le tour de Tony Stark.

L'homme avait toujours l'air aussi mal à l'aise dans cette chambre.

« Steve ! » s'exclama t-il en le voyant.

L'interpellé le salua à son tour, plus professionnellement, bien entendu.

« Comment s'est passé la nuit ? »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« Un vieux s'est mit à crier dans le couloir. Une infirmière m'a réveillé pour me demander si je voulais pisser. Rien de palpitant. »

Steve rigola doucement, et Tony sourit en le regardant faire. Le docteur ne se rendit pas compte du regard intéressé de son patient.

« Et vous, votre soirée ? »

Steve haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis allé voir ma fille. Les enfants grandissent trop vite, et je me sens vieillir à vue d'œil. »

Tony s'esclaffa. « Oh, allez. Vous êtes pas vieux doc. Vous avez quoi, 25, 28 ans ? »

Steve secoua la tête en rigolant. Il prit la fiche des températures accrochée à son lit pour la consulter.

« J'ai 35 ans*, Tony »

Tony écarquilla les yeux. « Vous ne les faites pas. »

Steve rougit un peu. « Arrêtez. »

Tony sourit en le voyant ainsi. Bon, ok. Il aimait bien Steve. Il l'aimait même un peu trop. Après tout, il se connaissait depuis à peine un jour, mais...il l'aimait bien. Beaucoup, d'accord.

« Je dois y aller, » fit Steve, en reposant dossiers et fiches médicales.

Tony bouda. « Déjà ? Vous venez d'arriver. »

Steve haussa les épaules. « Le boulot. Je repasse vous voir tout à l'heure. »

Et malgré les protestations ''d'enfants'' que Tony lui servit, Steve disparut.

Le docteur se rendit à la salle de garde et s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

…

La journée avait été relativement chargée. Steve avait encore beaucoup de boulot.

Il prit néanmoins une pause et passa voir Tony dans sa chambre. Ce dernier n'était plus dans son lit. Un petit sac au pied du lit.

Ah oui, il partait demain soir.

Steve entra, puis Tony émergea de la petite salle de bain, torse nu, des gouttes d'eau s'écoulant tranquillement sur sa peau luisante.

Tony surprit à nouveau un rougissement.

« Je suis désolé, j'ignorais que vous- »

« Pas de problème, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Euh. C'était quoi ça ? Venait-il clairement de lui dire qu'il...euh. Steve avait le cerveau tout retourné maintenant. Et pas moyen de contrôler ce putain de rougissement.

« Et vous ? Ca vous dérange ? » demanda Tony, en posant la serviette sur son lit, avant de s'avancer doucement vers lui. Il avait un sourire torride sur les lèvres, et bordel, ses cheveux étaient tellement parfait ainsi. Comme s'il venait juste de baiser ou de se faire baiser.

Steve rougissait de plus en plus, et une étrange chaleur se répandait dans son ventre.

« Je, euh, non. C'est votre chambre, après tout. »

Tony s'arrêta juste devant lui. A quelques centimètres. Lui sourit. Encore, toujours plus craquant.

« Pourquoi vous rougissez comme ça, alors ? »

Steve avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait pas une seule explication. Ah, si.

Il le trouvait tellement sexy comme ça, et putain il arrêtait pas de penser à lui depuis ce matin, et pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi. C'était pas possible. Steve avait envie de lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Du moins, pas temps qu'il était ici, en tant que patient.

Tony s'approcha encore un peu, et posa sa main sur sa bosse.

« J'aimerais tellement te sentir, Steve. »

Steve croyait avoir rêvé bordel, il clignait des yeux. Est-ce que Tony venait de lui dire la chose la plus sexy de toute sa vie, ou...

Mais non. Sa main était toujours là, puis elle se retira.

Steve quitta la chambre plus rouge que jamais.

Tony quittait l'hôpital demain.

…

La journée du lendemain parut interminable, et Steve ne retourna pas dans la chambre de Tony.

Fallait mieux pas. Quelque chose risquait d'arriver, sinon. Et Steve, même si il le voulait terriblement, ne voulait pas, au contraire, risquer de perdre son job. Il prétexterait avoir eu un excès de boulot phénoménal. Ce qui n'était pas faux, en même temps.

Le soir, lorsqu'il passa discrètement devant la chambre de Tony, ce dernier n'était déjà plus là.

Bon. C'est tout. Il ne le reverrait sûrement plus jamais. Sauf si Tony revenait se faire opérer. Mais peut être qu'il l'avait déjà oublié, et puis temps pis.

Steve se dit qu'il était sûrement fatigué à penser ainsi. Alors il se changea rapidement et quitta l'hôpital. Seulement, dans l'entrée, juste devant le bâtiment, Tony Stark était debout et fumait une cigarette.

Steve -bon sang- rougit. Se maudit, puis sourit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait au juste ? Il voulait se changer les idées, penser.

Peut être qu'entre deux vies sauvées il réussirait à aimer à nouveau. Lui qui pensait que c'était impossible.

…

« Steve, » sourit Tony, en le voyant.

Il écrasa son mégot sous sa chaussure et s'approcha du blond. Ses grand yeux noisette aurait pu le faire jouir. Steve se mordit la lèvre, et Tony le regarda silencieusement faire.

« On va boire un verre ? » demanda Tony, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Chez toi, » compléta Steve.

Ca impliquait aussi d'autres activités très intéressantes dans la soirée.

Tony lui caressa la main, Steve ferma les yeux.

« La journée a vraiment été longue. »

…

Boire un verre.

Se laisser boire. Boire toi. Te boire. C'était ça, globalement.

Steve qui fixait Tony. Tony qui le regardait intensément. Qui le déshabillait du regard. Et l'appart de Tony était grand, luxueux. Comme Tony, il était splendide.

Tony lui servit, un, deux, presque un troisième verre. Mais Steve rigola, rougit, déclara « tu veux me saouler ou quoi , ? »

Tony lécha ses lèvres. « Ca dépend, » puis il ajouta , « est-ce que tu me laisseras faire ce que je veux de toi ? »

Steve sentit sa queue se contracter. Bondir. Quémander. Oh oui, s'il te plaît.

Puis Tony se leva et l'embrassa, le poussant, l'allongeant sur le canapé trop foutrement grand pour une seule personne. Steve se laissa aller, passa sa main sous les vêtements trop encombrants à son goût de son futur amant -enfin il espérait- et découvrit la peau. Il la mordilla, lécha, suça, goûta. Tout ça, ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue, après. Tony gémit. Son entre jambe appuyait tellement fort contre le médecin qu'il se dit qu'il allait d'abord le prendre là, ensuite dans la chambre, puis il verrait les autres endroits insolites où il pourrait le faire gémir, onduler, supplier.

« Tony, » soupira Steve, lorsque la bouche de l'interpellé trouva finalement sa queue tendue, et humide. Chaude et goûteuse.

Tony l'avala entièrement, Steve avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux révulsés.

Le septième ciel, rien qu'avec une pipe. Si c'était pas beau, ça.

…

Puis vint le tour de la chambre. Toujours aussi luxueuse. Le cadre parfait quoi. Même si Steve avait déjà prit un pied formidable dans le fauteuil, éjaculant comme jamais, il se demandait si Tony pourrait encore relever le niveau.

Ce qu'il fit, en fait.

Sa bite allait et venait en lui, toujours plus délicieusement. Steve gémissait de façon continue, suppliant pour plus. Et les lèvres de Tony sur sa bouche, son corps. Des traces partout.

Au deuxième orgasme, Steve retourna Tony, le plaquant contre le matelas.

Il caressa le cicatrice faite par ses soins, le pénétra de quelque doigts, titilla sa queue déjà dressée et le prit langoureusement. Tony lâcha des « oh » des « ah » des « oh mon- » et des « Steve »

Puis, enfin, ils tombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit. Les draps étaient trempés de sueur, de semence, et même de larmes. Des larmes de jouissance, bien sûr.

« Jamais, » parvint à articuler Tony entre deux souffles, « on m'avait, » il essaya de reprendre son souffle encore, « baisé comme ça. »

Steve sourit. Fini les rougissements, tiens.

« Moi non plus. Je veux dire, dans les deux cas. »

Tony roula un peu sur le côté.

« Bon, et maintenant Docteur ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? »

Steve sourit.

Il savait _comment sauver des vies_.

C'était son métier.

Maintenant, il savait comment il avait sauvé la sienne.

…

 _How To Save A Life, by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark_

 _The end._

…

*J'ai pas cherché loin. Chris Evans a 35 ans.


End file.
